Torid
tóxica.}} La Torid es una variante infestada de la Ogris la cual dispara granadas de gas, desbloqueable mediante la investigación en el Laboratorio biológico del dojo. Dispara granadas tóxicas que liberan nubes de gas, similares a las lanzadas por los arrastradores escupidores. Esta arma puede ser vendida por 7.500 . Características Esta arma causa daño como daño primario. Ventajas: *Daño muy alto. *Las granadas crean una nube de gas que causan daño . ** 50% de daño adicional a la carne y 25% de daño adicional a la armadura de ferrita, haciendo a esta arma efectiva contra los Grineer y los Corpus sin ningún mod de elemento. ** El daño ignora directamente los escudos y daña la salud, volviéndose muy efectiva al matar unidades Corpus. ** Las nubes de gas causan daño con el tiempo: *** Afecta a una pequeña área de 3 metros. *** Se pega a aliados y enemigos. *** Causa 40 de daño tiempo durante 10 segundos. *** Tanto los golpes directos como la nube de gas tienen probabilidad de estado. *** Las granadas de Torid pueden acumularse. *** Puede usar el mod exclusivo Tormenta de fuego. * Muy bajo retroceso. * No causa daño a si mismo, a diferencia de la Ogris, Penta o Tonkor. * Alta probabilidad de estado. * Buena probabilidad crítica. Desventajas: * Pequeño tamaño de cargador. * Lenta cadencia de fuego. * Lenta velocidad de vuelo de proyectil con arco pesado. *El daño causa un 25% de daño a la robótica. *El daño causado por las nubes disminuye con la distancia. *La tercera con capacidad de munición máxima más baja de todas las armas primarias. *Usa munición de Francotirador. Consejos * Disparar a la criocápsula en una misión de defensa es una buena alternativa para defenderla de los infestados. Si apuntes correctamente a su centro, toda la infestación atacante debería ser dañada por la(s) nube(s), independiente del lado del que se ataque a la cápsula. (asegúrate de que no estés afectado por el efecto de estado , porque de lo contrario dañarás la cápsula.) * Atrapar enemigos con Vórtice y dispararles mientras están ahí es un método efectivo de matar largos grupos de enemigos rápidamente, causando gran cantidad de daño si el jugador acumula las nubes. * A good way of using teamwork with this weapon is stacking multiple clouds on a friendly (preferably durable) frame, which then runs off into the enemies. The enemies will take damage if they are close to the frame, making this a very useful weapon, especially with the Infested. ** Alternatively, hitting an enemy directly will deal the impact damage but also guarantees that the enemy will take maximum possible damage, as they cannot move out of the cloud; this technique is useful to bypass the shields of heavy enemies and bosses. * Torid projectiles can also stick on corpses and remain on these positions, even if the corpses disintegrate, granting a fixed position on mid-air allowing a greater spread of toxic damage onto enemies. * Colocar un señuelo en un lugar angosto donde los enemigos no pueden alcanzar, es un buen método para usar el Torid contra la infestación, simplemente acumula las nubes por la apertura. Recuerda que si el señuelo no dispara su Lato, significa generalmente que el señuelo está en un punto que no está llamando la atención. Ubicarlo en la parte superior del soporte de vida en misiones de supervivencia es una excelente manera de agrupar a un grupo pequeño de infestados, aunque los antiguos serán capaces de derribarlo. * Asegúrate de convertir el daño en algo más cuando se trata de Infestados y de Grineer para maximizar su potencial de daño. **Convertir el daño en usando Portador de tormentas o Alto voltaje es útil contra los Grineer ya que el daño corrosivo causa un 75% más de daño a la Armadura de Ferrita. **Convertir el daño en usando Fuego infernal, Fuego salvaje o Munición termita es útil con unidades infestadas ligeras causando un 75% de daño adicional. ***Contra antiguos, el daño será más eficiente, ya que les causa un 75% más de daño Y ayuda inmensamente contra la armadura obtenida por los MOA Mutalítico Escupebrea. **Sin embargo contra Corpus, el daño ignora los escudos, haciéndola muy eficaz por sí misma. *El daño de la Torid quedará solo al combinar otros elementos, por ejemplo, agregar dos tipos diferentes de elementos formarán un elemento combinado + el daño . Así, múltiples elementos se pueden combinar sin retirar el daño base, hasta que se añada un tercer elemento. *La probabilidad de estado acumulable de la Torid puede usar el efecto de estado que obliga a la gran mayoría a ser atrapados en un estado de Derribo. *A partir de la , la Torid es capaz de equipar el mod Tormenta de fuego que aumenta el tamaño de las nubes de gas, permitiendo abarcar un área mucho mayor y en consecuencia golpear a más enemigos. *La Torid puede equipar mods de Rifle, pero usa munición de francotirador. *La Torid Es un arma excelente para tratar con algunos de los enemigos más amenazadores tales como tripulantes anuladores y maníacos. **Disparar un proyectil de Torid justo delante del campo de energía de un Tripulante Anulador Dañará el Anulador dentro generalmente matándolo,debido a su baja salud. **Al hacer misiones en Solo, lleva tu arma con , y una alta probabilidad crítica. Cuando aparezca un maníaco, Disparar proyectiles de Torid a los pies causará que el Maníaco reciba daño cuando intente atacar. Si usa su ataque de salto, lanzará al Tenno a tierra, haciendo al proc una excelente opción para aturdirlo y permitir al Tenno evadir muchos ataques. *Es posible modificar la torid para crear daño de si agregas daño tóxico y eléctrico, y por último el daño de hielo. Esto genera / para un buen control de masas infestadas y medianamente efectivo contra Corpus, o / el cual es efectivo contra Grineer. *Al igual que muchas armas antiguas, puedes cancelar la animación de recarga. Esto se consigue rodando ligeramente antes de que el ciclo de recarga de 3/4 de segundo se complete. *Las nubes tóxicas harán explotar las Esporas de Saryn, esparciendo daño y en una amplia área. Notas * Torid lanza granadas tóxicas a lenta velocidad y generando un ligero arco de proyectil. Estas granadas se adhieren a cualquier cosa que golpea y explota en una nube de gas al impactar, cubriendo ~ 3 metros alrededor formando un círculo. *A diferencia del lanzacohetes Ogris y el lanza granadas Penta, los disparos y explosiones producidas por la Torid son seguras para el usuario. * El daño con el tiempo puede producir disparos en la cabeza a los enemigos, multiplicando el daño aun más cuando se dispara a estos puntos débiles. * La nube tóxica dañará enemigos en el Vórtice de Vauban. * Los daños causados por toxinas por impacto y nubes causan daños a la salud de otros jugadores en duelos, pero no atravesarán la Piel de hierro de Rhino. * Extremadamente eficiente para misiones de defensa infestadas si los enemigos se agrupan. Esto se puede mejorar con Tormenta de fuego. * Debido a la longitud del cañón, Torid puede disparar a través de puertas cerradas. * Los proyectiles del Torid tienen la tendencia a balancearse en las extremidades de sus víctimas, que pueden golpear a otros enemigos inesperadamente. * Los daños de las nubes pueden destruir los contenedores que se pueden destruir. * Los proyectiles pueden pegarse al Globo de nieve, incluyendo aquellos lanzados por los enemigos Ártico Eximus, con la nube de la toxina traspasando la protección del globo de la nieve, dañando o matando al enemigo dentro. * La habilidad Salón de espejos de Mirage puede subir enormemente el daño de área de efecto de la Torid ya que puede utilizarse para lanzar múltiples granadas que permitan múltiples nubes de gas. * En la entrada del Laboratorio biológico del Dojo muestra que posee 500 de daño. Esto no es cierto, ya que la Torid causa 100 de daño por disparo y 40 de daño por segundo durante 10 segundos (100+40 10=500) Pero ya que los enemigos no reciben daño en el instante en que tocan la nube, y deben permanecer en la nube durante un corto momento de tiempo antes de tomar daño, enemigos rápidos como los infestados a menudo puede correr a través de la nube sin sufrir ningún daño. * Curiosamente, cuando la nube está en contacto con el campo de energía de un Anulador corrupto le causará daño tanto al Anulador como al campo de energía. *Las nubes que tienen un forzado efecto de Atravesar, haciendo que la nube golpee a todos los enemigos en el rango de la nube, incluso a aquellos que estén detrás o a través de obstáculos. *Las balas de Torid no explotará si se dispara al agua. Curiosidades * Las nubes de gas tóxicas causadas por esta arma provocaban una severa caída en la velocidad de fotogramas para todos los jugadores. En la se atenuaron los efectos, haciéndolos menos exigentes a las computadoras. * Sus proyectiles comparten el modelo de las nubes de gas tóxicas disparadas por el Golem Jordas y Lephantis. La nube en si, comparte el mismo modelo que los arrastradores tóxicos tras morir. * Antes de la , la Torid compartía el mismo modelo visual que el modelo de la Ogris, pero con un cuerpo verde. ** A diferencia de otras armas con temática infestada en el Lab Biológico que son puramente biológicos (como la Synapse) o mecánica (la Acrid), Torid tiene partes visibles de maquinaria de estilo Grineer junto a componentes de carne infestada, haciéndola la primera arma híbrida del Lab Biológico. **La remasterización visual de la Ogris en la tiene muchas partes idénticas a la Torid, sugiriendo que es una versión Infestada de esta última. * Los proyectiles disparados por Torid son masas pulsantes de tejido infestado con tubos que bombean el gas nocivo. * El pequeño recipiente en la parte inferior de la Torid tiene letras Grineer deletreando "KILL" (matar). * El nombre del arma es derivado de "Torrid", que en español puede significar "muy caliente y seco" o "lleno de dificultad". Errores *A pesar de usar munición de francotirador, Torid aun puede equipar Mutación de munición de rifle en vez del mod Mutación de munición de francotirador. *Las balas de Torid no explotarán al disparase en el agua. *Cuando las balas golpean cualquier formación de recursos, la bala no explotará. Historial de actualizaciones *Aumento de la cadencia fuego *Aumento de la velocidad de recarga de 3 segundos a 1.7 segundos *Aumento de la velocidad del proyectil *Mejorado Projectile Trail FX *Arreglado el error que causaba que los proyectiles de Torid causaban daño al jugador después de que Salón de espejos desapareciera. *Arreglado el error que causaba que el mod Explosión Adhesiva causara que el sonido del proyectil de Torid no se reprodujera. *Torid no aplica color de energía correctamente en ciertos FX, Arreglado. * Restaurado el 20% de probabilidad de estado base de Torid. *Torid no causa daño con el tiempo al blanco afectado según: this thread Arreglado. *Cambiada la lógica de probabilidad crítica permitiendo que ocurra en explosiones radiales (tanto amistoso como enemigo cuando sea aplicable). Esto soluciona un problema con la nube de gas de Torid que no permitía críticos. * Arreglado los casos reportados de clientes que no podían dañar a los enemigos capturados en Vórtice mientras usaban Ogris, Torid, etc. *Arreglado un problema en la fundición con Torid no apareciendo correctamente. *Aumentada la capacidad de munición de Torid a 60. *Aumentada la probabilidad crítica de Torid a un 15% y la posibilidad de estado proc en un 20%. *El mod de Tormenta de Fuego ahora afectará a la nube de gas. *Arreglados efectos visuales apareciendo de forma incorrecta en la Torid. *Ajustado el rango de daño visual de Torid. *Capacidad de munición reducida de 540 a 20. *Impacto de proyectil: 15% de probabilidad de estado. *Cambios en la nube de gas: *Ahora tiene un 10% de probabilidad crítica. *Ahora tiene un multiplicador crítico 2x *Ahora tiene 40 de DPS dentro de la nube de gas. *Radio de daño aumentado de 1.75m a 3m. *Mejorado el rendimiento de efectos en Torid y Drakgoon. *Mejorado el rendimiento de Torid en computadoras de bajo rendimiento. *Torid ha recibido una revisión visual total - ¡Revisar el nuevo modelo en tu Arsenal/dojo hoy! *Estadísticas del Arsenal para armas que tienen proyectiles con daño complejo, (Ogris, Penta y Torid) Corregido. *Torid no gana bonificaciones de mods elementales, Corregido. *Torid y absorber de Nyx causando caída del juego, Corregido. *El juego se cuelga al disparar en la burbuja de Absorber con Torid (y posiblemente otras armas de proyectil), Corregido. *Las nubes de gas de Torid no aparecen cuando el proyectil golpea y mata a un enemigo, Corregido. *El radio de daño de la nube de gas de Torid, que era mayor que la nube visible real, Corregido. *El daño elemental Torid no se ve afectado por la armadura, Corregido. *Nube de Torid no usaba color de energía, Corregido. * Mod Sierra no afecta al daño de Torid, Corregido. *Torid ahora usa color de energía. *Efectos de sonido de recarga actualizados para Torid *Matar con golpes con Torid afectando los drop de recursos por cliente, Corregido. *Fx de partículas reducido en Torid. *Las armas Torid para que puedan dispararse cuando salgan de un sprint, Corregido. * Las nubes de gas de Torid no reciben buffs de daño por mods, Corregido. * Cohetes de Torid detonando inmediatamente después de dispararlos, Corregido. }} Véase también * Ogris, la variante grineer. en:Torid Categoría:Lanzadores Categoría:Armas de Daño Tóxico Categoría:Daño Tóxico Categoría:Actualización 8